Leaps and Bounds
by gladrags2012
Summary: Nobody said the life of a spy was an easy one. The team are pushed to the limit and something has to give.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody said that working for MI High would be easy. The team are pushed to the limit and something's got to give.**

Tom strolled into school in the morning as usual. He spotted Aneisha, Zoe and Dan standing in a group separately from the other students. Aneisha and Dan looked tired. Zoe looked her usual perky self. "Hi guys ! Science test this morning," said Tom. "Hope I don't have to miss any more lessons. We've spent nearly every day this week searching for these counter-fitters. I've missed so many lessons, I'm sure Mr. McNab is going to get suspicious."

Dan groaned. "I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to a science test. I'm so tired. I just want to sit down for a few hours," he groaned. "I don't think I've stopped running all week."

"I quite like it. It keeps you fit," said Zoe brightly. Dan looked at her in disbelief. The bell went and they followed the remaining students inside for registration.

The science test lasted for an hour. Tom finished before time was up. He sat back in his chair and looked around. Dan had his head in one hand and was writing with the other. Aneisha seemed to be in slightly better shape and looked like she was concentrating. Zoe had also finished and smiled at him. Mr. McNab called them to stop writing. Their test sheets were collected and the bell rang for break. Just at this point their pencil communicators started to flash. Dan groaned.

The team collected outside the janitor's cupboard and Tom opened the door. They arrived in their base in their MI High uniforms as usual. "Frank turned in his chair to greet them. Ah team. You're getting later and later. What's the problem ?" he asked.

Dan and Aneisha threw themselves into spare chairs. "Frank, we've been chasing criminals all week. We have schoolwork to do as well you know," complained Aneisha.

"Oh," said Frank, sounding surprised. "You've got a free period now haven't you ?" he asked. The team looked at one another and nodded. "Good. We've got another mission for you," said Frank. "We've got another potential lead on these counter-fitters. Gather round !" he instructed. They gathered round the display screen. "This building here is in a housing estate on the outskirts of Glasgow," explained Frank. "We've traced orders of specialist paper normally used for the production of banknotes to this address."

"Frank, we've raided four different addresses this week," said Tom. "Two of them had no equipment in them. What's going on ?" he asked.

"We think we've been disturbing the gang before they can begin production," said Frank.

"Or they're just getting us sent on wild goose chases," said Dan, sceptically.

"I haven't seen any geese," complained Zoe. "When did you see geese ?" she asked Dan.

"It's just an expression Zoe," he explained, half amused, half exasperated. "It means they've been getting us to chase up false leads."

"Oh. Funny thing to say !" complained Zoe.

"Team ! A little focus please ?" requested Frank. "It's not far away. You can be back by the end of lunch break and get back to class, all being well," he said smiling. "You won't be doing the hard work. You've just got a watching brief as backup. The MI9 agents will be doing the bulk of the work," he assured them.

"Oh joy !" said Dan, half rolling out of his chair. Sighing, Aneisha followed suit and they joined Zoe in the lift. Tom strolled over to his workstation and waved goodbye to them cheerily.

Out on a windy housing estate on the outskirts of the city, Dan tapped his headset and spoke to Zoe and Aneisha. "Sometimes I wish I was Tom. I could sit down all day eating biscuits."

"Hey, very funny !" complained Tom's voice. Suddenly he was all business. "OK guys. There's some activity around the doors. I think you're on Aneisha," he said.

Dan and Zoe watched as Aneisha walked up to the doors to the building pulling a shopping trolley full of leaflets. She held out a fist full of leaflets to two men standing at the door. They waved her away, but she persisted. Finally one man reluctantly took a handful of her leaflets and the two men went back inside, closing the door behind them. "Good work Aneisha. We're in," said Tom.

The microphone hidden inside one of the leaflets broadcast the sound of the leaflets being thrown into a bin. Then they could hear machinery running in the background. The men were talking to one another and other people in the building. "This is the last batch isn't it T4 ?" asked one voice.

"Yeah. The team have managed to keep MI9 busy all week chasing red herrings," said another voice, laughing.

Stella's voice came over the headsets. "All right team. Prepare for entry !" she ordered. A black van drew up outside the building and MI9 agents jumped out. One agent ran up to the door and planted some explosive charges. The door was blown open and the agents ran in.

Dan and Zoe watched through binoculars. "Hey, Dan ! What's that ?" asked Zoe. She pointed him to a large drain cover some way down the street from the building they were watching. He focussed his binoculars where she was pointing. The drain cover was moving slightly. He couldn't believe Zoe had managed to spot it. Suddenly the drain cover was thrown back and a group of men started to climb out and begin running.

"Frank, they're escaping through the drains. They're making a run for it," Dan shouted into his headset, getting up and starting running behind Zoe. The MI9 agents were alerted to the escape, but they were a long way behind. It was going to be up to Dan and Zoe to catch the counter-fitters. The men raced into a local park. Zoe and Dan ran directly at the fence, vaulted it and continued running. They were starting to gain on the fleeing criminals. One of the men glanced behind and shouted to the others.

They swerved and started racing towards an underpass running under a cycle path. Zoe ran after them, so Dan ran up the bank, leapt over the fence at the top, ran across the cycle path, down the concrete wall leading down the other side and leapt at the last of the running counter-fitters. He caught the man across the back of his shoulders, knocking him off balance. The man rolled and brought his legs up to kick at Dan. Landing sightly off balance, Dan wasn't quick enough to avoid the kick and his legs were taken from underneath him. The man rolled and would have made it to his feet to run again if Zoe hadn't arrived and hurled him to the ground again. She launched a few offensive kicks and jabs and soon the man was out cold on the ground.

Dan stood beside her, holding his right hand over his ribs. "Nice one Zoe," he panted. As the adrenalin of the chase wore off, he felt a wave of exhaustion washing over him. He'd bashed his ribs when he fell and his right leg was bruised. The other MI9 agents arrived and took the man into custody.

"Good work team," said Stella's voice over the comms system. "We'll clear this up. You can get back to school now."

Dan pulled off his headset and started limping his way back to their transport. "Are you alright Dan ?" asked Zoe, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Dan. The drive back to school wasn't long enough for Dan. He fell asleep and slumped across the back seat of the car, with his head on Zoe's shoulder. Aneisha looked at Zoe and Dan and smiled. "If he wasn't so tired, I think he'd be enjoying himself right now," she said, laughing. Zoe looked puzzled.

They arrived at the school and got back into their school uniform. "Oh no, I've just remembered," said Tom when they joined him. "It's PE ! Oh, I hate PE !"

"Oh no. Please tell me it's not true," pleaded Dan.

"I'm afraid so. I think it's gymnastics," said Tom. "Another hour and a half of humiliation," he added gloomily.

"I love gymnastics," said Zoe. "I thought you did too Dan," she said.

"I think Dan's just a bit tired," said Aneisha. "You could ask for a break. They might understand if you tell them how tired you are," suggested Aneisha.

"You've got to be kidding. Not Mr. Newcombe," said Dan, heavily. "He'll just give me extra circuits. Come on. Let's get it over with," he said, heading towards the changing rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody said that working for MI High would be easy. The team are pushed to the limit and something's got to give.**

"_I think Dan's just a bit tired," said Aneisha. "You could ask for a break. They might understand if you tell them how tired you are," suggested Aneisha._

"_You've got to be kidding. Not Mr. Newcombe," said Dan, heavily. "He'll just give me extra circuits. Come on. Let's get it over with," he said, heading towards the changing rooms._

The boys and girls gathered in the main gym. Two areas of equipment had been set up and the two groups were split between them. Zoe and Aneisha were taken by their gym teacher to practise rolls, cartwheels and handstands on the mat. Dan's face looked like Tom's when they saw the vaulting horse set up for them. Roly groaned. "Oh, you have got to be kidding !" whispered Roly.

"Right Gentlemen !" shouted out Mr. Newcombe. He was a wiry man in his fifties with very short grey hair. "I want you all to start with some simple exercises and we'll work up from there. I want a short, fast run-up to the spring-board and for the first attempt you can land on your knees on the vaulting horse. On you go !" he instructed.

Both Tom and Roly managed this, although Roly's heavy landing made the vaulting horse shift slightly. "Steady there Roland," instructed Mr. Newcombe who was standing beside the vaulting horse ready to assist those boys who got into difficulty. When Dan's turn came, he too managed to land safely on the vaulting horse. Normally this would have been a simple task, but his leg and ribs hurt and he was so tired, that he felt slightly dizzy when he ran.

"What's happened to your leg Daniel ?" asked Mr. Newcombe. Dan looked around and saw Mr. Newcombe staring at the new bruise on his leg.

"Oh, I fell off my skateboard Mr. Newcombe," Dan lied. He tried not to limp too obviously back to the end of the line of boys. His empty stomach rumbled while he was waiting.

"All right. Next you are going to vault the horse, clearing the top with your feet pointing forward," ordered Mr. Newcombe.

Tom gazed across the room in time to see Zoe perform a series of back flips across the gymnastics mat. She was amazing. The other girls looked on enviously. Aneisha managed a pretty good set of cartwheels. Tom was brought back to reality with a thump as Roly landed belly down across the vaulting horse. Mr. Newcombe caught him before he fell head first off the other side. "Lift your legs Roland. Lift your legs," instructed Mr. Newcombe.

Tom ran at the spring-board, but his nerve failed him and he managed to clear the horse, but with his knees gathered up underneath him, rather than with his legs pointing in front. "Good effort Tom. Be brave ! You can do it if you try," said Mr. Newcombe encouragingly.

"Right. Your turn Daniel. I'm expecting a clean vault from you," ordered Mr. Newcombe. Dan started his run. He tried desperately to ignore his tiredness, leapt from the spring-board and cleanly vaulted the horse, with his legs in front of him. He staggered slightly when he landed, pushing his PE vest up accidentally. Mr. Newcombe caught sight of the bruises on Dan's ribs. "How badly did you fall Daniel ?" asked Mr. Newcombe. He pulled Dan's vest up to get a better look at his ribs.

"Oh, well I guess I landed a bit hard," said Dan, pulling his vest back down again.

Dan walked over to the back of the line of boys again. Tom leant over to him. "I hope he believes you about the skateboard. I think he's getting suspicious," said Tom.

"Right, final exercise," announced Mr. Newcombe. "You're going to vault the horse, place your hands on the horse and do a forward somersault, landing on the crash mat. Myself and Mrs Dunning will stand at the horse and assist anyone who needs help in completing the turn. The boys looked over and realised that all the girls were lined up along the other side of the mats and their teacher had taken up position on the other side of the horse. No pressure then. Tom stared desperately into Aneisha's eyes. She smiled back in sympathy.

Each boy in turn took a run at the horse. A couple of them managed to place their hands on the horse and the two teachers helped them to turn a somersault and land on the mat. They each got a round of applause as they crash-landed on the mat. Roly looked desperate as he approached the horse. He put every ounce of his being into the spring and managed to land on his feet on top of the horse. "Hey, I didn't fall over !" he shouted, beaming.

Mr. Newcombe actually smiled. "Well done Roland. Good effort !" he said, as Roly jumped down on to the mats to a round of applause. Tom took his run, he got his hands on the horse and managed to clear it again, but with his legs to one side. "Be brave Thomas !" instructed Mr. Newcombe. "Now, Daniel. You should be able to do this," said Mr. Newcombe.

Dan stared down the floor at the vaulting horse. It was the last thing he wanted to do. Please, he just had to clear that horse and then he could finally have a rest. Gathering up his remaining energy and strength he began the run-up to the horse. Taking a deep breath he bounced off the spring-board, placed his hands on the horse, used the momentum to lift his legs over his head. He felt two hands press against the small of his back as he rotated in the air. As he turned over, seeing the room rotate above his head, he suddenly felt hugely dizzy. A red mist descended over his vision and he felt the strength draining from his body. He landed feet first on the mat and heard an outbreak of clapping start. His knees gave way under him as he touched the floor. The momentum of his jump carried him forwards and he skidded across the crash mat, landing face down with a smack.

There were gasps from the watching girls. Tom looked on in horror as the two PE teachers ran to Dan's prone body. "Daniel ? Daniel ? Can you hear me ?" asked Mr. Newcombe, surprisingly gently. Tom had never heard him speak like that. Dan didn't respond. Mr. Newcombe checked Dan's pulse. The students were starting to gather round anxiously. Mr. Newcombe looked up. "I want everyone to go to the changing rooms and get changed please. No exceptions !" he said to Tom as he started to speak. Reluctantly Tom joined the others in the changing rooms. The boys changing room was very subdued.

Tom ducked into the toilets and used his communicator to call Frank and tell him what had happened. Frank told him that he was on his way to the gym already, since he was a registered First Aider.

Frank arrived in the gym carrying a blanket and First Aid kit to find Dan still unconscious on the crash mat. Mr. Newcombe was gently lifting Dan's top to uncover some more bruises. He looked up at Frank with some concern. "Frank, look at this. The boy told me he fell off his skateboard, but it wouldn't account for this much bruising. I think we should contact the authorities. We might have an abuse case on our hands," said the teacher.

Frank's heart was in his mouth. "Erm, yeah. That's the procedure, Mr. Newcombe," he said. "You'd best call an ambulance and have a paramedic look at him first though," he recommended. "I'll go call 999 shall I ?" he offered. The teacher thanked him, taking the blanket and covering Dan with it.

Frank left the gym and made a call to Stella, briefly explaining the situation. "If Social Services get involved, it could blow Dan's cover or get his parents into trouble," said Frank, worried.

"I'll arrange for an MI9 ambulance to come," Stella assured him. "Dan needs medical attention in any case. We'll worry about the rest later," she said. Frank returned to the gym to tell Mr. Newcombe that an ambulance was on its way.

The MI9 paramedics arrived in less than five minutes. Frank met them at the school entrance and guided them round to the sports hall. Dan was coming round by the time they entered the gym. "Oh .. what ?" he mumbled, disorientated, trying to pull himself up off the mat. The bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

"You must be Daniel," said the medic, smiling. "Lie down for a minute will you Daniel please ?" he asked. Dan was still looking dazed and lay back as instructed. The medic measured his pulse and blood pressure before listening to his heart. "Daniel, have you been exerting yourself a lot recently," asked the medic. Dan look baffled. "Have you been doing a lot of physical activity ?" the medic asked.

"Yes. A lot," said Dan. He looked round and saw Mr. Newcombe watching him closely as was Frank. He wasn't sure what he could say in front of the PE teacher.

"You've got quite a lot of bruises here Daniel. How did you get those ?" asked the medic.

"Erm. I fell off my skateboard," said Dan. He was feeling panicky now. This was going really badly.

"Just the once ?" asked the medic.

"No. I guess, a few times," said Dan. He was getting increasingly worried that they were going to blow his cover. The stress was making him feel worse and he slumped back slightly on the mat.

"All right Dan. Take some deep, slow breaths for me," said the medic soothingly. "I think we'd better take you in and have the doctor look at you. Nothing to worry about," he said, taking Dan's blood pressure again. Frank sneaked a look at the reading and saw that it was unusually high. It was no wonder Dan had passed out.

The medic called his colleague on the radio and asked him to bring in a chair for Dan. Mr. Newcombe took the medic to one side. "Do I need to register a case with the Safeguarding Authority ?" he asked quietly.

"It's alright sir. The hospital will do that if they think there's a possible case. Leave it with us," the medic reassured the worried teacher. "He's not really in any condition to answer questions right now. We'll wait for him to recover a little before we investigate further," explained the medic. The PE teacher nodded in relief and went over and knelt down beside Dan.

"I'm sorry you didn't feel well today Daniel. Hopefully we'll see you in school again next week," said Mr. Newcombe. Dan nodded rather vaguely to him.

The second paramedic arrived with a wheeled chair and blankets. They gave Frank his blanket back and wrapped Dan in their own ones, then they got him to sit on the chair before slowly wheeling him out to the ambulance. Dan looked anxiously at Frank as he went past. "It's alright Dan. They're with us," said Frank quietly. "I'll see you later," he promised. Dan nodded, looking a little happier.

Frank returned to the gym to tidy up. The gym teachers were putting away the equipment. Frank noticed anxious faces peering from the changing rooms. "Mr. Newcombe, I think you'd better tell the kids that everything's alright. They're probably a bit worried like," suggested Frank. The teacher looked round and sighed.

"Yes, I think you're right Mr. London. It's only natural," he said quietly, before walking over to the changing rooms and speaking to the class. The girls' teacher went to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody said that working for MI High would be easy. The team are pushed to the limit and something's got to give.**

"_Yes, I think you're right Mr. London. It's only natural," he said quietly, before walking over to the changing rooms and speaking to the class. The girls' teacher went to do the same._

Frank gathered up his things and headed back to the base. Tom, Zoe and Aneisha appeared at his side out of nowhere and all started speaking at once. Frank held up his hands. "Alright, just calm down a bit team. We'll get back to base and find out what the situation is. I'd like to get to the hospital soon and see how he is," said Frank.

Tom held up Dan's bags. "I've got his stuff for him," he said.

"Oh, thanks Tom," said Frank, taking them off him. "I'd forgotten about that."

Frank called Stella again from their base. "Frank, I was expecting you. I don't have much to tell you, but it sounds like Dan's been diagnosed with exhaustion. I hear that the bruising caused some excitement at the school ?" she said.

"Yes, the PE teacher saw it and was concerned about possible abuse," said Frank. "We'll have to come up with something to cover that," he added.

"Well, you might as well come and see him for yourself," said Stella. "I'll speak to you later."

Frank turned to the rest of the team. They were all looking at him accusingly. "What's the matter ?" asked Frank, slightly taken aback.

"Dan said he was tired," said Aneisha. "You didn't listen to him. You just kept sending us on more missions."

"Well, I had no idea he was so tired," said Frank.

"But he was hit a lot of times too," said Zoe. "I suppose that must have made him more tired," she suggested.

Frank was now starting to feel guilty. Dan had been clearly tired before he sent the team on their most recent mission. He hadn't expected them to be involved in much of the action, but he could never guarantee that. He supposed he had taken it for granted that they would cope. Zoe wasn't like the others. Well, realistically, Zoe wasn't like anyone else.

"Look, I'm sorry team. I think you're right and I took my eye off the ball here. I'm supposed to be in charge of your welfare and I've let you down," said Frank regretfully.

The others looked at Frank's drooping shoulders and knew he really was sorry. "It's OK Frank. We'll forgive you," said Aneisha, giving him a quick hug. "Make sure he's looked after this time though OK ?" she asked. Frank promised them he would ensure Dan was fully recovered before he returned to duty.

"How about you Aneisha. Do you need a break too ?" Frank asked. Aneisha hesitated and then admitted that she was pretty tired too. "Look," said Frank. "It's Friday and I'm not going to call on you again until next week. Have a good weekend OK ?" He dismissed them and promised to keep them in touch with what went on.

Zoe hung back. "Can I see Dan ?" she asked. Frank promised to call by her MI9 foster home and pick her up on his way to the hospital.

Frank arrived at HQ's medical wing in the early evening with Zoe. He was surprised to find Stella there. She smiled at Zoe and pointed out Dan's room for her. Then she turned to speak to Frank. "It's basically extreme exhaustion," she said. "No lasting damage. There is a large amount of bruising as well. We are going to have to come up with an explanation that the school will buy and we're going to have to be a lot more careful in future," she added. "Oh, don't look so guilty Frank. Dan told me you probably didn't realise how much of a beating he'd taken."

"I should have asked," said Frank. "I took it for granted that they were fine. Dan did tell me he was exhausted and I carried on as if he was just moaning. I should have known better because Dan doesn't moan. Quite the opposite in fact," he added, sighing. "I'd better put my head round the door. Thanks Stella," he said. She smiled at him and left.

Dan meanwhile had been poked, prodded and scanned. He'd been wired up to blood pressure monitors and heart monitors and was thoroughly fed up. He ached all over and all he wanted to do was have something to eat and go to sleep. He'd forgotten he'd missed lunch as well. He was lying in bed half dozing when Zoe came in. She smiled at him and he instantly cheered up. She had a great smile.

Zoe came over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek, which cheered him up even more. "I'm glad you're alright now," she said. "We were so scared when you fell on the floor."

"Oh, I'm fine. Maybe I can go home soon," said Dan. He reached out and took her hand. "The doctor said I just need to get some rest," he said. Frank came into the room and Dan let go of Zoe's hand.

"Dan, I'm glad you're feeling better," said Frank. "I'm sorry I let you go on too long. My fault," he said, apologetically.

"It's alright," said Dan. "The doctor says I just need to get some rest. I can do that at home can't I ?" he said, sitting up and pulling the bedsheets back. He swayed as he leaned towards the side of the bed and Zoe reached out to catch him as he tipped forward towards her. Frank leapt to her side and taking Dan's weight, gently laid him back on to his pillows.

"I think you'd better stay here for tonight Dan," said Frank, putting the sheets back.

"Mmm. What ? Did it work ? Where's Flopsy ?" mumbled Dan, his eyes unfocussed. Zoe picked up his hand again and stroked it.

"It's alright Dan. Just wait a moment," she said quietly. Frank noticed that she was taking Dan's pulse while stroking his hand. Clever.

"Ooh. I'm so hungry," complained Dan. Frank looked at Zoe.

"We missed lunch," she explained. "Have you had any dinner yet ?" she asked Dan. He shook his head.

"I'll get something organised for you," promised Frank. "Just stay in bed OK ?" Dan nodded, miserably and Frank left the room.

Dan's eyes focussed again and he looked at Zoe. "Did I make a total idiot of myself this afternoon ?" he asked her.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, you just gave us all a fright. Mr. Newcombe was really worried about you," she said, holding his hand tighter.

Frank came back with a nursing assistant pushing a trolley with a tray of food. "Now, I hear you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast," she said. "It's no wonder you're passing out on us ! Wait while I put your bed up for you," she instructed, raising the head of Dan's bed. She propped him up a bit further with pillows and put a table across his bed with the tray on it. "Start with the soup," she instructed, taking a lid off a bowl of steaming soup. It smelled good.

Zoe and Frank watched as Dan got a spoonful of soup in his shaking hand. Normally he would have been self-conscious with them watching him, but he was so hungry he didn't care. It took him a while but he managed to eat all of the soup and immediately started to feel better.

Frank could see some colour starting to return to Dan's face. So, apart from letting one of his team be beaten every day that week, become completely exhausted and half starved, he'd done a pretty good job of looking after them ! Frank silently kicked himself for his stupidity. He checked his watch. It was getting late and he should take Zoe back home. "Dan, we should go. I need to take Zoe home. Have you got everything you need ?" Frank asked.

Dan paused with a mouthful of casserole and thought. "I'll need some clothes tomorrow to go home in," he said. "I've only got my PE kit." Frank promised to return the next day with clothes. Zoe kissed Dan goodnight which made him blush and they left him working his way through the rest of his meal.

"He looks a lot better now," said Zoe. "It's strange when Dan's not well. Usually he's the one telling everybody what to do and getting everyone else out of trouble."

Frank smiled at her. "Yes, I suppose he makes you think he's indestructible doesn't he ?" Zoe nodded her agreement.

Frank returned the next day with some clothes which he had collected from Dan's home. His parents had been told he was involved in something secretive, but didn't know exactly what. Frank promised he would have Dan home that day. At the MI9 medical quarters he found Dan being interviewed by a woman he recognised as one of the staff psychiatrists. Dan was having to show her each of his bruises and explain how he got them. Frank left the room quietly to allow them some privacy.

While he was waiting Frank talked to the staff doctor on duty. "I have a number of younger agents," he explained to the doctor. "They're fit and healthy and eager. How do I keep track on their general condition ? I can't give them a physical each time they come back from a mission. What should I do ?" he asked.

The doctor thought about it for a minute, and sympathised with Frank's position. "I think the sensible thing is to question and listen," he said. "Did Dan give any warning signs of his exhaustion and the number of minor injuries ?" he asked.

"He complained about being tired, but there was nothing specific. I supposed I should have thought back to what had happened that week," said Frank. "I'm kicking myself now, but I need to avoid it happening again."

"You should remember that younger people are inhibited in the presence of older people in authority," explained the doctor. "You have to give them an opportunity to explain the problem, otherwise they may just retreat in the face of your scepticism and stop telling you what the problem is. I suppose that my suggestion is simply to listen without comment and let them tell you the whole story before you give your response."

Frank gave this some thought. "Yes, you're right. I need to let them say what they want to say before I cut them off with my opinion," said Frank. He sighed. "It's a difficult line to walk."

"Yes, I don't envy you. It can't be easy watching them getting hurt," said the doctor sympathetically. "Have you had many such teams ?" he asked.

"This is my second," said Frank. "The first team graduated to adult operations," he said smiling. "I still miss them," he added, shrugging.

Half an hour later, Frank was driving Dan home. Frank noticed now that Dan seemed to be nursing some sore ribs. "So, what have you hurt the most ?" Frank asked.

"My pride I think," said Dan, grimacing.

Frank laughed. "Have you got your story straight then ?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was preparing some new moves for a skateboarding competition. I took too many falls. The psychiatrist helped me out on that one. She was alright actually," said Dan, sounding surprised.

Dan looked pleased to be home and his parents were obviously relieved to have him home. "Plenty of rest now Dan !" instructed Frank. "No skateboarding this weekend," he added, winking. Dan smiled back and waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobody said that working for MI High would be easy. The team are pushed to the limit and something's got to give.**

_Dan looked pleased to be home and his parents were obviously relieved to have him home. "Plenty of rest now Dan !" instructed Frank. "No skateboarding this weekend," he added, winking. Dan smiled back and waved goodbye._

The team had their promised weekend of rest. In fact they spent the whole week without a single call to their basement HQ. They were starting to get bored. Dan had an interview with the school's welfare officer where he had to recount the story of the skateboarding competition. This seemed to be accepted and he breathed a sigh of relief when he met up with the others at lunchtime.

"I think it's cool now guys," he told them quietly as he sat down beside Tom. "It looks like they've bought the skateboarding story and I've got two weeks off PE."

"It could have been any one of us," said Tom. The others looked at him in disbelief. "Well, most likely not me," he admitted, annoyed, "but what story would I be able to come up with ?"

There was a moment's silence while everyone was thinking. "Fell out of bed ?" suggested Aneisha.

"Fell off your chair !" suggested Zoe, not realising that Aneisha was teasing, and trying to be helpful.

Tom wasn't looking happy. "OK. OK ! That's enough suggestions thankyou !" he said firmly.

Dan decided it was time to make the peace. "Tom, you do stuff that none of us can do. The team's no use without you, so don't worry about it. People like me are probably replaceable, but people like you aren't," he said quietly, before stuffing a couple of chips into his mouth.

Tom looked quite touched. "You're not replaceable Dan. None of you are. I know I'm not James Bond," he said.

"No, you're Q," said Aneisha, smiling.

"Yeah ! Q !" said Tom grinning. "I like that !"

"You did combat training while we were at MI9 didn't you ?" asked Dan. "Did you pass it ?"

"Not as such," said Tom defensively. "How did you get on with tech ?"

"I think I passed 'basic level'," said Dan.

"What's 'basic level' ?" asked Zoe.

"Able to use a screwdriver I think," said Dan shrugging and then grinning. "Recognises a computer when he sees one," he laughed.

"You're not that daft," huffed Aneisha. "You managed to beat Edwin Grosse with a ball of string. Good ideas don't always have to be hi-tech." The others agreed and finished their lunch before returning to classes. The week passed off without incident and they were all completely bored by the end of it.

Tom passed Frank in the corridor and sidled over for a chat. "Is there really nothing going on this week Frank ?" he asked.

"It's not that Tom. Stella wanted you all to have the week off. We can't afford to attract any more attention," explained Frank. "Just lying low for a few days, that's all. Believe me, I've had enough of replacing lightbulbs for a couple of months ! And to cap it all off, someone put Mr. Flatley's cheese sandwich through the laminator. I've been trying to clean burnt cheese off the laminator for three days now."

Tom sympathised with Frank's problem, while wishing he'd thought of putting Mr. Flatley's sandwich through the laminator.

The week came to an end. Tom told the others what Frank had told him.

"I guess we're back on active duty next week then," said Dan. "I could do with a bit of exercise," he complained. Aneisha looked at him in disbelief. Dan smiled at her and shrugged. "Low attention span," he said.

On Sunday morning, everyone's pencils started to flash. The team met in their base to find Frank and Stella already there. "Team, welcome back," said Frank. "We've got a mission." He looked at Stella.

"The counterfitters we were chasing the other week are still posing a threat. The man you captured refused to talk, but we managed to track some of his movements over recent weeks. We've found CCTV footage of him making regular visits to a shopping centre outside the city centre."

"He could be shopping," Aneisha suggested.

"We did think of that," said Frank, rolling his eyes. "He disappears somewhere in the shopping centre for 6 hours at a time and reappears without any bags."

"Could be moonlighting as a security guard," suggested Tom.

"KORPS agents moonlighting ?" asked Dan, sceptically.

"Good point. Maybe not," agreed Tom.

"Anyway, the point being, that we've found the general area where he disappears each time, but the actual event is not captured on camera. We need you to find the point where he disappears and investigate. Find out the scale of the operation there," instructed Frank. "Tom, can you sort out some equipment for us please ?" asked Frank.

Tom disappeared into the cupboards and came out with some kind of radio receiver. He handed it to Aneisha. "This should pick up closed circuit comms activity better than the Spy-pods," he said. "You could have some of the thingys as well."

"You mean the proximity thingys ?" asked Aneisha.

"Yep, those," agreed Tom, spinning a pen in his fingers and clicking the end.

"Is that some kind of laser weapon ?" asked Dan, pointing at the pen, and looking hopeful.

"Erm, no. That's a pen," said Tom. "Good idea though. Hang on," he said, rummaging through a drawer. "Ha, knew we had one. Have a laser cutter," he said, handing over a rather chunky-looking pen. "Make sure you don't get it muddled up though. It cuts through steel," he said. "It would really ruin your homework !" Dan was putting it into his jacket pocket when Zoe took it out of his hand and put it in her own pocket.

"Hey !" said Dan.

"Bagsies," said Zoe. Dan looked at her in disbelief, then lifted his arms in surrender and gave up.

"So how are we going to go in there ?" asked Aneisha. "They've seen us before."

"We were hoping you would come up with something," said Frank. "Something suitably low profile."

Aneisha smiled. "Easy, peasy lemon squeezy !" she said.

Dan groaned. "I've got a really bad feeling about this," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nobody said that working for MI High would be easy. Their enemy is not one that gives up easily, or at all. The team have to work together, undercover to make any progress. Sorry it's been a while. Been away.**

"_So how are we going to go in there ?" asked Aneisha. "They've seen us before."_

"_We were hoping you would come up with something," said Frank. "Something suitably low profile."_

_Aneisha smiled. "Easy, peasy lemon squeezy !" she said._

_Dan groaned. "I've got a really bad feeling about this," he said._

An hour later, Dan and Zoe were pushing cleaning trolleys through the shopping centre. They were wearing grey overalls and baseball hats covered their faces. Zoe touched her earpiece. "Aneisha, are you in position yet ?" she asked.

"Yeah, just coming out of the shoe shop," said Aneisha. Zoe and Dan looked round to see Aneisha weighed down with shopping bags coming out of a shop near them. She was dressed to the nines and wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"Practical shoes Aneisha," commented Dan, looking at her three inch heels.

"Oh come on ! I've got to look the part," complained Aneisha.

"What part ? Bimbo ?" asked Dan sarcastically.

"Come on guys," said Tom through their earpieces. "Frank says your close to the area where the guy always disappeared," he warned them. This instantly brought everyone back to the job in hand. "Dan, Zoe, you're supposed to be cleaning the toilets anyway. There are some near you now. Why don't you check them out ? Aneisha, you could go in with Zoe," suggested Tom.

"OK girlfriend. Lets do the Ladies !" said Aneisha, turning that way.

Zoe wheeled her trolley into the Ladies', close behind Aneisha. Dan put a 'Cleaning in Progress' sign outside and went into the Mens' toilets. Zoe made a show of cleaning the toilets and checking the sinks while Aneisha stood in front of the mirrors checking her makeup. Zoe's hat contained a small camera which relayed what she was looking at back to Tom at base. She heard his voice in her earpiece. "Zoe, can you just look up at the light fitting for a moment ?" asked Tom. Zoe did as he asked. She noticed that one of the LED bulbs was different from the others. "Yes, it's some sort of surveillance camera," said Tom. "I think you ought to clean and leave. Don't say anything. I think you're being monitored. Zoe had one final check round and then signed the cleaning rota on the wall before leaving with her trolley. A minute later, Aneisha left too.

In the Mens' toilets, Dan was pushing his mop around reluctantly when a man came in. "Sorry mate, just cleaning at the mo," said Dan. The man ignored him and went into one of the cubicles. He didn't come out. Dan hung around for a minute but the man didn't emerge. He started checking all of the cubicles. When he got to the one the man had entered, it was empty. He signed the cleaning rota and was packing up his cleaning stuff when the door opened and another man came in.

"Just finishing mate," said Dan. "Why don't you …." he trailed off, as this man also went into the end cubicle where the first man had disappeared. He walked over to the cubicle to have a look. The proximity detector in his pocket was still beeping faintly.

"Dan, don't !" came Tom's voice over the earpiece. "I think .."

Tom's voice was cut off suddenly. Dan was standing holding the door to an empty cubicle when his other arm was seized behind his back and he was propelled forwards into the cubicle, head-first towards the wall at the back.

Zoe stood outside the toilets with her cleaning trolley. Aneisha was walking towards a small cafe when they heard Tom's call to Dan. "Dan ! Dan, are you alright ?" asked Tom's panicky voice. "Zoe, Aneisha, I've lot contact with Dan !" he called to the two girls.

"Wait !" came Frank's voice. "Don't go in there !" Zoe had moved as if about to run into the Mens' toilets. She froze on Frank's instruction.

"But !" Zoe said.

"Back off !" said Frank. "We'll lose all of you if you go in there. Act like you've got nothing to do with Dan and move on," he instructed. "Aneisha, carry on to the cafe and take a position where you can watch the exit to the toilets."

Reluctantly Zoe did as she was told. Aneisha settled at a table on the shopping centre concourse and ordered herself a coffee, trying to look relaxed. Zoe came back out the way she had gone in and arrived at the black van in the staff car park holding Frank and Stella. Frank and Stella were anxiously watching the screens set up in the van. One was a view of the inside of the van, from Zoe's camera. The other was Aneisha's view of the shopping centre concourse. The third was black.

"What's happening ?" asked Zoe anxiously.

"We saw Dan being pushed through an entrance in the back of the toilets," explained Frank, sounding tense. "They searched him and found the headset and earpiece, took them and destroyed them. We've lost contact with Dan."

"I've still got his locator beacon," said Tom's voice over the loudspeaker in the van. "Anything Aneisha ?" he asked.

"No. All gone quiet here," said Aneisha quietly. "A few people have gone in and out of the toilets, but nobody else has disappeared in there since Zoe came out."

"Thanks Aneisha. Stay in position for now please," instructed Frank. The blank screen was suddenly replaced with a schematic of the shopping centre showing a moving blue dot.

"I've put up the map showing Dan's position," said Tom. "They mustn't have found the tracking beacon. He's moving, so I guess he's still alright." Zoe could hear the worry in Tom's voice. "I'm trying to find a schematic for the lower levels," he added.

Zoe watched the moving dot, feeling helpless. "What are we going to do ?" she asked.

"We can't use the toilet entrance," said Stella, thoughtfully. "They know we've found it. They may be organising an evacuation. It depends how confident they are of keeping their base hidden from us."

"If they're organising an evacuation, there should be people leaving other parts of the shopping centre," suggested Tom.

"They love drains," said Zoe. "They're always running out through the drains," she said when Stella and Frank turned to stare at her.

"That's a good point," said Tom. "I'm looking for the drainage plans too. Hang on a sec ! Dan's stopped moving."

The three agents in the van gathered round the screen. "What is that place there ?" Frank asked, pointing at the unit where Dan's tracker had stopped.

"It's a fish restaurant," said Tom. "It's called 'Finns'," he added. "He's probably underneath it," he suggested.

"Aneisha, can you return to the van please ?" asked Frank. "I want you and Zoe to go back in, but you need to change your identities."

"On my way," promised Aneisha.

There was a discussion amongst the agents about how best to gain access to the restaurant. "How about health inspectors ?" suggested Aneisha. "We get access to the kitchens and everything that way."

"What should we wear ?" asked Zoe.

"Good work clothes," said Aneisha. "You can't turn up at the front door of a restaurant wearing a white overcoat and wellies. We need to look professional," she added. "Tom, can you do us the Id's please ?"

"On it," promised Tom.

"I'm coming with you," said Frank. "I'll need one too please Tom."

Stella looked as though she were about to complain, but then obviously changed her mind. "I'm going to call in some reinforcements," she said. "You're going to need backup." Frank wired himself up with communications and tracker beacon, which he taped inside his shoe.

Aneisha looked at Zoe. "Put a wig on Zoe. You are well known to KORPS and your hair is a dead give away," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nobody said that working for MI High would be easy. The team are pushed to the limit and something's got to give.**

_Stella looked as though she were about to complain, but then obviously changed her mind. "I'm going to call in some reinforcements," she said. "You're going to need backup." Frank wired himself up with communications and tracker beacon, which he taped inside his shoe. _

_Aneisha looked at Zoe. "Put a wig on Zoe. You are really well known to KORPS and your hair is a dead give away," she said. _

Dan was kicking himself for being such an idiot. His curiosity had got the better of him and now he was in deep trouble. Convinced he would be slammed into the wall behind the toilet, he had been pleasantly surprised when the wall flicked back to reveal a room. A less pleasant surprise was the group of KORPS thugs waiting for him. This time they did slam him up against a real wall while they searched him. The earpiece, proximity detector and camera were quickly found and removed, as he was dizzily pressed up against the wall. The men were thorough, but not unnecessarily violent. Dan was relieved that they didn't take his shoes off and find the tracker taped inside.

Satisfied that they had found everything, they secured his hands behind his back with cable ties and pulled him out into a corridor. They appeared to be taking no chances and he was marched by two guards on either side through corridor after corridor. He was pulled into a room and the guards held him while a woman scanned his face into a computer and they ran a comparison against a set of files. Up came a picture of him which looked like it had been taken from CCTV. It was an image from the Heavy Extranium Reactor facility whey they had rescued Zoe. 'MI9' flashed up the message on the screen. "Interrogation !" ordered the woman to the guards.

The guards marched him through yet more corridors. Dan began to wonder how big this place was. There were a lot of electrical cables and pipework, as well as ducting for air conditioning. Some of the corridors were larger and better lit than others. It looked as though KORPS had extended the existing underground facilities put in for the shopping centre. Finally he was brought through a large metal door into a bare-walled room with pipework running through it and a large metal door at the other end. At the centre more guards cut the cable ties binding his wrists and put on metal cuffs joined by a chain. They lifted him off the floor and slung the chain over a large metal meat hook. This left him dangling a few inches off the floor. All of the guards then left the room.

The metal cuffs were cutting into Dan's wrists. He tried to lift himself up and grab hold of the chain to take some of the pressure off. The relief on his wrists was immediate, but he wondered how long he was going to be able to hang on for. This would be a really good time for the team to come up with a rescue plan. He hoped they hadn't caught Zoe or Aneisha. They weren't here so there was a good chance they hadn't been seized.

The door at the other end of the room opened and an all too familiar face appeared. It was the Crime Minister. She was accompanied by a beefy looking man wearing a blood-stained apron.

"Oh, you again !" said Dan.

"And so nice to see you too," cooed the Crime Minister, sarcastically. "You must be Dan. V95 screamed your name loudly enough. I think we can be sure."

"If you say so," said Dan. The KORPS henchman slapped him across the face, hard.

"Oh, I do say so. Are you alone ?" asked the Crime Minister. Dan didn't reply which got him another punch to the face. He felt a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"There's no point being the strong silent type," said the Crime Minister prowling around him like a cat. "We will soon find anyone who tries to help you. In fact I'm sure you can help us flush out V95," she said, smiling evilly. "Provide a little colour will you Victor," she said to the man. He stepped up and hit Dan round the face a few times, until Dan thought he would black out. He could see blood dripping on to the floor under him. He must look a mess.

Dan struggled to lift his head again and discovered that the Crime Minister had left the room. She returned with another man holding a camera. "Do try to look your best," she said to Dan. She clicked her fingers and the second man started filming. "MI9 ! I have something of yours and you have something of mine. I want the V95. Bring her to my coordinates and we will return your property. And just to ensure a little urgency," she paused and flicked her hand towards Victor. He left the room and a humming noise began to fill the air. "Your agent is presently inside an industrial freezer which we have just switched on. We will lower the temperature by one degree centigrade every 20 minutes. I'd suggest you hurry," she said. "We wouldn't want him to catch cold would we ?" She laughed and at a click of her fingers, they all left the room, closing the door behind them. Icy water vapour started to hiss out of the pipes running along the walls. It wasn't cold yet, but Dan shivered.

Back at base, Tom watched the KORPS transmission and was frozen in horror. He put a call through to Stella and the others. Tom tried to speak, but his mouth was dry. "Tom ? Is that you ?" asked Stella.

"Stella, I've had a message through from KORPS," croaked Tom. "You all need to see it." He played the message through to the van.

Stella, Frank, Zoe and Aneisha, all in their health inspector outfits watched in silence. Zoe found herself staring into Dan's confused eyes before she registered his battered face. Frank spoke. "Tom, do you have those coordinates she gave ?" Tom said that he had them. "Give them to Stella. We need to arrange a greeting party," said Frank grimly. "Is Dan still in the same location ?"

"Yes, he's still near that restaurant," said Tom. "Oh, that would explain the industrial freezer !"

"Exactly," said Frank. "We need to get moving. Come on team !" he instructed. Zoe followed him automatically, still in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"Don't I need to go to this rendezvous ?" she asked, confused.

"No, you need to help us rescue Dan," said Frank. "Stella ?" he asked.

"Backup on its way. Reception party organised for the Crime Minister," assured Stella, grimly. "Good luck team," she added.

Zoe gritted her teeth and felt herself fill with anger. How dare they hurt Dan ! "Let's do it," she said to Frank and Aneisha.

The three of them arrived at the fish restaurant just as it was filled with diners for the first meal of the evening. Aneisha led the group up to the front desk. She showed her badge clearly to the Maitre D'. "We are making a snap inspection of your facilities," she said to the man.

"But," started the man.

"No buts !" said Zoe, almost spitting with rage. She felt Frank's hand on her arm, warning her to go steadily.

"As my colleague says, no buts," said Aneisha firmly. "We shan't be disturbing your diners. I want to start in the kitchens please and then we will inspect the food storage areas," she said.

Realising that the easiest course of action was to give them what they wanted, the Maitre D' waved them through to the rear of the restaurant. He indicated that one of the waiters show them the way. Once in the kitchen the three agents pulled out clip-boards and started taking notes on sheets of paper. Zoe made a show of checking in the cupboards and looking at all the cooking implements. Aneisha looked behind all the cabinets and under the tables. Frank looked around for doors and any possible entrances into the kitchens. He glanced back into the restaurant through the large glass windows which separated the steamy, noisy kitchen from the dining area and noticed a couple of groups of people coming in asking for tables. One of them was Stella. It looked like she had a team of MI9 agents with her. Good, they had backup.

Frank motioned towards the back of the room. "The food storage areas please ?" he asked. A couple of the kitchen staff looked at one another and hesitated. "Now thankyou !" ordered Frank. One of the men called over to a large, stocky man at the back of the room wearing a blood-covered apron.

"This way," said the man, showing them to a door at the back of the kitchen. He lead Frank, Zoe and Aneisha into a large room whose walls were lined with doors. The man opened the first door to reveal a cool room piled with boxes and crates. Frank waited outside while Aneisha and Zoe went in. The two agents checked round the room, trying to look like they were searching for signs of infestation. In reality they were only looking for an entrance to the freezer which held Dan. Aneisha shook her head at Frank and the two girls left the storage room.

"Next please," ordered Frank. Frank turned to see that the man was altering a dial on a wall on the far side of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nobody said that working for MI High would be easy. The team are pushed to the limit and something's got to give.**

"_Next please," ordered Frank. Frank turned to see that the man was altering a dial on the wall on the far side of the room._

"Is there a problem ?" asked Frank.

"Adjusting the temperature, that's all," said the man.

"The temperature of what exactly ?" asked Frank. "You aren't trying to hide anything are you ?"

"No, of course not !" said the man defensively.

"I'd like to see that freezer please ?" asked Frank. "Shrimp !"

"What ?" asked the man, puzzled. "We don't have any shrimp in there," he said. 'Shrimp' was the codeword that Frank had agreed with Stella when he wanted backup.

"Show me this freezer !" demanded Frank. Reluctantly the man took him to the door on the left of the dial. He opened the freezer. It was stacked with boxes of fish. Huge tuna hung from hooks in the ceiling. It was not the freezer that held Dan.

"Not this one !" said Frank, getting angry. "Where is it ?"

"I don't know what you mean," denied the man. He reached for a button on the wall at the side of the room. Zoe reached him first and slammed him against the wall, then twisted his arms behind him, making him cry out in pain.

"Where is it ?" she demanded. When the man didn't reply she slammed him against the wall hard. "Show us now !" she shouted. The man didn't say anything but Frank noticed him glance over to an area of plasterwork which looked a slightly different colour than the rest.

Frank pointed to the wall. "How do you open it ?" he asked. The man grinned at him, but said nothing.

The door from the kitchen opened and Stella and a couple of MI9 agents came in. "Have you found him yet ?" she asked.

Frank pointed to the odd area of plaster. "It's got to be there, but he won't tell us how to open it," said Frank, sounding frustrated. To Frank's shock, Stella turned to the man and slammed her fist into his stomach. The man doubled over in pain. She pulled his head up by his hair. She turned his head to face Zoe.

"This young lady can break all of your limbs. She was KORPS trained. Would you like me to leave her with you ?" asked Stella. The man was still puffing after Stella's hit. He looked at Zoe's furious face and licked his lips nervously. The man shook his head.

"You can't do any worse than that woman can. Do your worst !" he said, spitting on the floor.

"Zoe, what about your laser cutter ?" asked Aneisha.

Zoe pulled the laser pen from her pocket and started cutting into the wall. Pieces of plaster exploded from the wall and started to reveal a metal surface. As she continued cutting, she revealed the edge of a metal door. She continued cutting through the door, until she had opened a large square hole. Icy vapour spilled out into the room. Frank and one of the MI9 agents grabbed hold and pulled the door fully open. Through a fog of water vapour they could make out the shape of a body suspended from the ceiling. "Dan !" Zoe cried out. Sensing an opportunity the KORPS henchman shifted to make a run for it. Zoe turned and slammed her fist into his head, knocking him senseless to the floor. She dashed into the freezer room right after Frank and the other agent.

Frank and the other agent lifted Dan and unhooked the chain. Then they carried him out of the freezing room and laid him on the floor. Frank looked up at Stella. "There's a door at the back. It has to lead into their headquarters," he said. Stella nodded.

"Take care of Dan. Leave this with me," she said. She called together a group of armed MI9 agents and lead them through the freezer and out of the back. Frank turned back to Dan. Zoe had started using the laser to cut through the metal cuffs, which had cut into his wrists. There wasn't as much blood as Frank would have expected. One of the agents told him that an MI9 ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were coming. Nodding his thanks, Frank felt for a pulse. It was slow and faint. Dan's eyes seemed to be opening and closing sleepily.

"Dan ! Try to stay awake ! We're here now," Frank said. Aneisha arrived carrying some warm towels.

"I found these in the restaurant," she said. "Thought they might help." Frank and Zoe pulled off Dan's frozen overalls and started wrapping him in the warm towels. After a minute Dan started shivering. "I think he's warming up a bit," said Aneisha.

Tom's voice came over their headsets. "Is he going to be alright ?" he asked hesitantly. Frank had forgotten about Tom, sitting on his own back at base.

"Yes, I think so Tom," said Frank. He was surprised to see Zoe moving away from Dan's side but then he noticed the tears rolling down her face and realised why she had gone. Aneisha went over and put an arm round her.

"F, F, F, Frank ?" said a whispering voice. It was Dan.

"Dan, it's OK. You're safe now. Stella's kicking butt," said Frank.

Dan seemed to focus on Frank's face a little better. "I h-h-h-hate c-c-cleaning t-t-toilets !" whispered Dan. "It's t-t-too d-d-dangerous."

"Yes. You never know what's going to happen," agreed Frank, squeezing his arm. He was grinning with relief.

Then Dan's eyes widened. "Zoe !" he whispered.

"She's here Dan. Look !" said Frank, pointing to her. Zoe hastily wiped tears from her eyes and smiled at Dan.

The paramedics arrived, checked over Dan and loaded him on to a stretcher before wheeling him away. Stella appeared looking slightly ruffled and reported that the attack on the KORPS base had resulted in the capture of a large number of enemy agents. "Well done team. I think we've finally succeeded in closing down this counterfitting ring," she said. She looked at the half-hearted smiles which greeted this news and sighed exasperatedly. "Go on. Get to the hospital and see he's OK," she said with a smile. To her surprise, Zoe and Frank both gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks Stella," said Frank before heading out with Aneisha and Zoe.

"Don't forget me !" called Tom's voice over the radio. They promised to pick him up on the way.

A couple of hours later the team were once again gathered outside the MI9 medical suite. Finally Frank was called over by one of the doctors and they spoke together for a few minutes. Frank told them they were now allowed to see Dan. The subdued group filed into a hospital room to find a nursing assistant tidying away some equipment from the side of the bed. "Well, two times in two weeks. I'm starting to think you must be in love with me !" joked the woman. She smiled at Dan, gathered up her things and left the room.

Tom made a strange, slightly strangled noise when he saw Dan's face and slipped to the back of the group. Frank knew now that the reason there hadn't been much bleeding from Dan's wounds was because of the cold. His wrists had been bandaged up. Since Dan had warmed up his face had become bruised and swollen. The various cuts had either been steri-stripped or stitched together. Dan's face now looked like a Year 7 sewing project. Aneisha put on her best cheerful smile. "God, you look awful !" she said. She hadn't meant to say it, but it slipped out in spite of her best intentions.

"Thanks," muttered Dan. Then he laughed. The tension instantly lifted. The group crowded round his bed.

"That really didn't go well," said Aneisha.

"Well, in spite of everything, it looks like we have closed down the operations centre for the counterfitting," said Franks. "I think you've done it team. Well done," he added.

"They're still trying to get Zoe," mumbled Dan. Zoe picked up one of his hands and stroked it.

"They still can't have me," she said, smiling at him.

Aneisha gave Zoe a sideways look. She knew who had Zoe.


End file.
